


Twitterfic 29 - Flip Zimmerman x Reader

by LadyFiasco



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, DFAB reader, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Restraints, Rough Oral Sex, Voyeurism, fuck buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 08:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFiasco/pseuds/LadyFiasco
Summary: Writing smut for Twitter!Using a picture/gif and a specific word or phrase."secret fuck buddies at a party > jealousy + voy + deepthroat + dark?"
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You
Kudos: 11





	Twitterfic 29 - Flip Zimmerman x Reader

You’d been casually seeing each other for a few months now. It started with what you thought was going to be a one-night-stand, after a few too many drinks at the bar.

But then you kept bumping into each other. It seemed like the universe was not letting you stay apart so easily. Sure, it hadn’t turned into a proper relationship; you were just fuck buddies, there for each other when it was necessary.

With that in mind, what you didn’t expect was for you to have some mutual friends, so you were surprised to see him at the party that night. One friend of yours also happened to be Flip’s ex.

They were civil, on decent terms with each other. But you weren’t willing to let her know you’d been fucking her ex. Pretending not to know each other, you kept it polite when you were introduced to him; a quick hug and a brief smile in each other's direction.

You spent the rest of the night avoiding each other, yet you couldn’t help but glance over at him every now and then. Apparently he was doing the same. You both locked eyes at one point during the evening; your body ran hot and tense as you tried to break away from his stare.

You took a few deep breaths and headed to grab yourself another drink. It was then that another acquaintance of yours, called Ben, decided to take an interest in you. You stood with each other, chatting for a while, gradually getting more flirty as time went on.

All the while though, you couldn’t help but feel like you were being watched. Two hellish holes were piercing the back of your head; Flip was struggling to keep his eyes off of you. It felt a bit too intense, so you took Ben by the hand and led him to another part of the house.

Up the stairs, away from the crowd, you both stumbled into an empty bedroom. You were a little surprised when Ben suddenly got a bit shy; he’d been so flirty with you just moments ago, and now you were offering yourself to him and he was… Hesitant.

You sat together on the edge of the bed, kissing him softly, expecting him to get handsy. A few moments passed, and he was still being very… Respectful. But that’s not what you wanted in this moment, not with how tense you were feeling. So you took matters into your own hands.

You laced your fingers through his, guiding his hands to your breasts, tightening your grip and forcing him to squeeze. Apparently that was all the encouragement he needed. Your hands left his, moving to the back of his neck and pulling him into you, deepening your kiss.

Your make-out session went on for a little while, gradually getting more heated. You were both so focused on each other, that you failed to notice the door creak open slightly. Flip stood there watching, as the other man groped your body, quiet moans spilling from your mouth into his.

Flip’s eyes were dark, hungry, jealously watching you be consumed by another man’s lust. His breathing got a little heavier as Ben’s hands started to wander down your torso, gripping your sides and pulling you closer to him. Flip’s cock was beginning to twitch beneath his jeans. He was tense, envious of the man with his hands and lips all over you, yet he couldn’t look away. Hearing those sweet noises spilling from your lips, getting him harder by the second.

Ben’s fingers started to undo the button on your jeans. Suddenly Flip couldn’t take any more.

He opened the door wider and stomped into the room, feigning drunken confusion. You and Ben almost jumped away from each other, startled by the intrusion. Your eyes snapped to Flip’s, his eyes fixed on you with a stony glare.

“Uh… You okay there, bud?” Ben finally broke the tense silence.

“Yeah, ‘bud’. Was looking for the bathroom. But I think I found something better. D’ya mind giving us a minute?” Flip gestured between the two of you when he said “us”.

Ben looked confused for a moment, then seemed to weigh up his options. Flip was definitely much bigger than he was, and didn’t fancy getting on the wrong side of him.

“Uh, yeah, sure…” he started, then turned to face you. “Um, catch up with you later?” He practically sprinted out the room after that.

You were speechless, frozen, trying to process what had just happened. Did Flip just… Cock-block you? Was it intentional? Your mind was getting hazy with confusion and frustration.

He stalked over to you, eyeing you up, predator seeking prey. He looked impossibly large as he planted himself directly in front of you.

“Uh… What’s up, Flip?” you asked, your voice a little shaky.

He stared down at you. You swear you saw his eyes soften for just a moment, before they became dark and intense once more.

“Not gonna lie, doll… I didn’t like seeing you with someone else. The way he was all over you…” he says, voice trailing off as one large hand cups your cheek. He then runs his hand down, over your jaw, landing on top of your throat. Your eyes widen and your breath almost stops.

“Think I finally need to claim you as mine, baby,” he growls, tightening the grip on your neck. You gasp, you feel yourself clench, and your thighs instinctively rub together. The thought of Flip claiming you as his own flips a switch inside of you, one that fills you with dark lust and desire.

With one hand still on your throat, he moves the other to his belt, starting to undo the buckle. Your eyes drop away from Flip’s gaze to watch him working the belt, your body shuddering beneath him in anticipation.

His grip on your throat never eases while he removes the belt from his jeans completely. You meet his gaze once more, your eyes pleading with his for whatever will come next. He smirks, and finally moves his hand away from your neck.

He gathers your wrists together and starts to secure the belt around them. Now you’re bound, even more helpless below him, as he asserts his dominance over you. He works his jeans down his hips, letting them rest around the middle of his thighs. His boxers quickly follow suit, allowing his dick to spring free.

“Open up, doll,” he says, as he starts to stroke his cock mere inches from your face. You run your tongue over your lips before opening wide, looking up into his eyes, just the way you know he wants you to.

He moves forward, placing his cock on your outstretched tongue, and sliding himself between your lips. His free hand moves to the back of your head, fingers lacing through your hair.

Flip groans as he hits the back of your throat, holding himself there for a few moments, nearly making you gag around his dick before sliding back out. Saliva spills from the corner of your mouth and you breathe deep through your nose.

“Mhm, good girl.” His praise causes your cunt to clench, your body running hot with desire. You shift a little closer to him, and he notices this.

“Eager little thing, aren’t you? So desperate for me to claim you as mine. You won’t have to wait much longer, doll,” he growls, thrusting his cock back into your mouth, making you take him deep.

Your tongue flicks back and forth against him, you bring your lips tight around his dick, as he continues to fuck your mouth. He grips your hair tighter, and you moan, closing your eyes and focusing on the feeling of him filling your mouth.

“Fuck… So good for me, aren’t you, doll? You ready to take my cum down your slutty little throat?” he growls. You try your best to nod, moaning around him again, as he picks up his pace.

His hips start to stutter as he reaches his peak. He hits the back of your throat once more, holding steady. Cock twitching against your tongue, he spills hot cum into your mouth, and you do your best to swallow everything he gives you.

You’re breathing deep through your nose as he holds you against him. He gradually pulls out, and tucks himself away. He strokes your face, his gaze softening just a little now.

“You’re all mine now, doll. Don’t you forget it.”


End file.
